


A Soft Epilogue

by Starofwinter



Series: Nau o’r Werde [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Goodbyes, Original Character Death(s), Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: I think we deservea soft epilogue, my love.We are good peopleand we’ve suffered enough.— 	Seventy Years of Sleep # 4. nikka ursula





	A Soft Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYxxqKZhcK4) while reading.

“After all these years, we still get to be together at the end of them.”  Rán’s smile is warm and sweet as uj’ayl, despite the blood staining her lips as she breaks into coughing.  

Aure’s hand finds hers, squeezing as he offers her what strength he can, though his grip is already weakening.  “Nowhere I’d rather be, alverd’ika,” he says, and she rests her head on his shoulder.

“Me either.”  Her voice is soft and shaky.  “Do you see it?”

He forces himself to lift his head, looking overhead at the wreckage.  The Death Star will never destroy another planet.

“It’s really over,” Rán says softly, “I feel it.  The Emperor is gone.  Anakin… he turned back, I felt that too.”  She squeezes his hand back.  “It’s over, Aure.  We don’t have to fight anymore.”

He chuckles softly, wincing as it jars the massive wound in his belly.  “Like the sound of that.  Think it’s time we got to rest.”  

“I think you’re right,” she says, and coughs again, wet and harsh, “We’ve done enough, it’s time for the next generation to begin again.”  She’s fading, he can hear it, but she’s holding on, and he knows she’s waiting for him.

“One last sunset, cyare, we’ll watch the stars come out one more time, know how much you like ‘em.”  They never would have had a life together, they were made by war - what would they really have when there was no war left to fight?  He tells himself that, because the thought of what they could have would kill him.  Kill him faster, at any rate.

“One more time.”  He doesn’t have the strength to look at her now, but maybe it’s better like that.  He knows the look on her face, the sweet, gentle awe - he can remember her like that, without the blood and the twist of pain.  He’s always hated seeing her in pain.  “There’s no one else I would rather have at my side when we march away than you, Aure, you know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, Rán’ika, I know.  You just rest, we’ll go together.”  He looks up at the sky again, the light already starting to fade, and with it, the destruction overhead.  There are the faintest pinpricks of light starting to appear, but he waits.  His own breath is getting shallower, and he can hear hers slowing.  “There’s no one I’d rather love than you,” he finally says, “Nau o’r werde.”

“I love you too, Aure.  I always have.”  She squeezes his hand one last time, and he feels her go still against him.  He closes his eyes and follows her, just like he always has.


End file.
